


Still Beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Still beautiful, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, still dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: Castiel just found Dean Winchester. Covered in blood, dripping from shame, anger, and guilt. Face drawn in tight, staring at him, wondering who he was.Beautiful. Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Still Beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.

Castiel just found Dean Winchester. Covered in blood, dripping from shame, anger, and guilt. Face drawn in tight, staring at him, wondering who he was.

**Beautiful. Dean Winchester.  
  
** ****

Dean had stabbed him in his shoulder when Cas first met him in his vessel. Cas only smiled in acceptance seeing the confusion in the other man's features.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Dean is admitted to the hospital. His face is broken but his heart appears shattered. Cas could only gaze at him in guilt. Silent tears slipped down Dean's face, curving across his features.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Cas finds Dean and zaps him back to present, to him. Dean gives a little laugh, and Cas feels something funny in his stomach. Dean tells him to never change, his face glowing with a beautiful radiance.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Dean's face is bloodied and swollen. His fight with Lucifer and losing his brother has left him broken. Cas looks at his righteous man, finding melancholy, and love.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Cas looks at Dean raking the leaves off the garden. His shoulders are tight, face was drawn together in concentration. The shade of Autumn does good for the light falling on his face.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Dean is furious at him. The look of being betrayed is sprayed all across his face as he glares at Cas from outside the holy fire. For a moment, before Dean storms out, a look of concern graces his features. Cas finds his anger and concern touching.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Emmanuel looks at the man sitting beside him in the car. There is sadness on his face. And relief. He just lost someone important to him. Dean Winchester looks at him, and the moon shines on his face, bathing him in light.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

"I'd rather have you, cursed or not," Dean says softly, face open with emotions and a smile dancing on his lips. Realization dawns on Cas.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Cas can only stand there in shock as Dean walks to him and puts his arm around him. His entire body goes rigid and his heart beats a little harder. Dean is laughing and smiling at Cas, childlike features on the broken face of a man.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

"I need you," Dean is on his knees, calling out to him. Cas realizes what he's done to Dean, and is appalled. Even bloodied and bruised, there is a glow in Dean's soul.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Cas opens his eyes to find Dean hovering above him, close to tears. Every line on his face is drawn tight in despair and worry. This is the first time he sees Dean Winchester, not his soul.

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.  
  
_ **

Cas was barely conscious. He stared at Dean hovering above him, rage etched in every nook of his face, anger like he’s never seen before. Despite that, Cas couldn’t take his eyes off him, couldn’t close them. 

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


Dean is about to go sacrifice himself to save the world. Again. He tried to laugh it off, but Cas can see the fear behind his eyes. Cas clutched Dean tightly as the other man put his arms around him

 ** _Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


“It’s a gift. You keep those,” Dean said, handing the mixtape back to Cas. There is anger but also worry. Also, care. Also, love? 

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


Cas turned around and found Dean standing there, looking at him in shock, happiness, and relief. Cas asked him how long he was gone, to which Dean said, “Too damn long.” The relief on his face is easily shone.

 ** _Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


Dean is sipping his coffee in front of him in the restaurant. Michael is fighting away in his head and Dean just sits there, looking at Cas. The angel knows his righteous man is strong.

 ** _Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


Cas is crouching under the tree when he hears Dean’s voice pray to him. He’s worried. And he’s asking for forgiveness. Cas feels his heart bloom as Dean declares him as his best friend. 

**_Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**   
  


As the light sparks again, illuminating Dean’s face. Cas looks down at his bloody palm and then back at Dean. His face is drawn, drained of hope.

 ** _But still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester._**


End file.
